pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation VI
mod 4}}|0=X|1=Y|2=Omega Ruby|3=Alpha Sapphire}} |primary= mod 2}}|0=X|1=Omega Ruby}} |secondary= mod 2}}|0=Y|1=Alpha Sapphire}} |size=250px |maingames= |region=Kalos |otherrpg= |remakes=III |storage= |ndex=721 |debuten=October 12, 2013 |enden=November 18, 2016 }} Generation VI is the sixth installment of the Pokémon video game series, starting with in 2013 and continuing with in 2014. This generation saw the debut of 72 new Pokémon species (for a total of 721), as well as the introduction of the Kalos region and the return of the Hoenn region. The games of the sixth generation are in full 3D and are presented on the Nintendo 3DS, a first for the core series. X and Y occur two years after , thus being contemporaneous with . Looker, who has made appearances in Generation IV and Generation V games, is found in Kalos. take place at least some years before Black and White, as the Royal Unova is stated to be currently under construction and scheduled to be complete in an unspecified number of years. These games, therefore, also take place some time prior to the events of X and Y; further, if they are contemporaneous with the events of it follows that they are also contemporaneous with . However, the overall continuity between the sixth generation games and those that precede them is not especially clear. In-game dialogue in suggests that the sixth generation games might take place in an alternate universe parallel to the universe in which the earlier games are contained. During the Delta Episode at Mossdeep Space Center, Zinnia hints that there might be another version of Hoenn that has not discovered Mega Evolution: :"My people know it. From generation to generation, we pass along the lore about the distortions in the world borne by the Mega Evolution mechanism. And about the existence of another world, which we have long observed to be just like this one and yet not the same… That's right. A Hoenn region that's almost exactly like this one we live in. Filled with Pokémon and people like us. A world where maybe the evolution of Pokémon took a slightly different path, where Mega Evolution is unknown… A world where that war 3,000 years ago…never happened. A world where the ultimate weapon was never even built. And in that Hoenn of that world… What would happen if one day, out of the blue, a meteoroid appeared? What would happen to the people of that world, without the technology to destroy the meteoroid or the power to warp it away? … Looks like it's beyond the power of your imagination." Zinnia's comments apparently describe the world of . The possibility of alternate universes gives some ambiguity to any perceived inter-generational continuity between the first five generations and the sixth; it is worth noting that the existence of alternate dimensions in the Pokémon universe has been explored in previous games, notably the Distortion World of . Advances in gameplay The advancements introduced in Generation VI include: * The addition of 72 new Pokémon, bringing the total to 721. Only one evolution from a Pokémon featured in a previous generation is found: , a new evolution. * The introduction of the (the first such introduction since Generation II) to balance out the , , and s. * The addition of 62 new moves, bringing the total to 621. * The addition of 27 new Abilities, bringing the total to 191. * The games now feature a completely three dimensional environment, as well as a new 3D battle system with 3D models for Pokémon as opposed to 2D sprites. * A new battle mechanic, Mega Evolution, which can only happen during a battle and will wear off once the battle ends. This is only available for certain Pokémon. * Another region to explore, the Kalos region, far away from the previous five and based on . * A new villainous team, Team Flare, whose goal is to make money and create a beautiful world for themselves and eliminate all who don't meet their standards. * The ability for the to walk in an eight directional grid as opposed to the four directional grid that has been common in all the preceding games. * Three new battle modes: ** A new battle mode called Sky Battles, where only certain Pokémon, or those whose Ability is can participate. ** Another battle mode called Horde Encounters, where multiple wild Pokémon will engage in a battle against one of the player's Pokémon. **The third format is known as an Inverse Battle, which completely reverses type matchups. * The introduction of ambush encounters, occurrences where wild Pokémon chase the player or jumping at them from a hiding place to initiate a Pokémon battle, somewhat similar to the phenomena mechanic. * The addition of Super Training, a way to increase a Pokémon's EVs. * The addition of customization for the player, with the ability to choose a variety of outfits to wear at any time. * The new Pokémon Bank, an online Nintendo 3DS application that will allow the storage of up to 3000 Pokémon through the payment of an annual fee. * TMs have been expanded from 95 to 100. Alterations from Generation V * Badges are once again needed in order to use HM field moves. * is no longer found. * The abandonment of the Pokémon Musical and the Pokémon World Tournament * The abandonment of seasons * The abandonment of Pokémon outbreaks and phenomena. * The abandonment of mail and < >'s PC. * The abandonment of the footprints in the Pokédex. * A change in the types of three moves ( , and ). All formerly , they are now . * The addition of as a pure type for , , , , and , primary type for and and secondary type for , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * Twenty-eight Pokémon from earlier generations receive a 10-point increase in one of their base stats. They are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . ** receives a 10-point increase each in two of its base stats. * Pokémon can now evolve after a battle even if they are knocked out or if the player lost. * Pokémon obtained in Generation VI have a on their summary screen. * The player can no longer register screens, such as Pokédex entries. * Various changes were made to the experience system: ** When multiple Pokémon participate in battle, each now gets full experience instead of a fraction of the experience. ** The experience formula no longer takes in account difference between Pokémon's levels. ** The Exp. Share is now a Key Item and gives experience to all Pokémon in the party that did not participate in battle. ** Experience is now gained after catching a wild Pokémon. * Some Pokémon's classification via body styles is changed, such as 's. * When a named character speaks, the message box no longer starts with their name and a colon, except Double Battle trainers and in the Battle Chateau. * Significant s no longer speak in the middle of a battle. * The battle music no longer changes at low HP or when a Gym Leader sends out their last Pokémon. * Type weaknesses and resistances have slightly changed from Generation V. Region * Kalos * Hoenn Starter Pokémon X and Y * * * Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire * * * Pokémon Introduced Below are the Pokémon introduced in this generation: Alternate Mega Evolution Mega Evolution debuted in this generation. Primal Reversion Primal Reversion was introduced in and happens to both and . Category:Games